This is the End of Us
by slytherinLOVE
Summary: I loved you so much,but now I despise you. DP


Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for the story.

_This came to me in a dream last night. I know that kind of weird but_ _whatever.__I originally wrote this as two chapters, one called 'What Made Me Do' It and the second called 'Ran'. I realized though that they were both kind of short for chapters so I put them together. I kept the titles though. And I also wrote who's POV they were in and everything. So I'm sorry if anyone gets a little confused. Thanks for reading! Ciao bellas!_

**What made me do it?**

Pansy's POV:

I don't know what made me do it.

I mean he was right there.

I had just talked to him.

I had just gotten up to get _him_ a drink.

Then all of a sudden, there's Blaise.

Standing in front of me.

Staring into my eyes, taking my hand and waste to dance.

Deep Chocolate Brown met Electric Blue.

He leaned in, so did I.

We kissed and suddenly I was being whisked away.

Up the stairs, around 2 corners, to the empty 7th year girls dorm, and was flung onto my bed.

He locked the door.

I looked up at him.

It wasn't who I thought it was.

It wasn't Blaise, it was _him_.

Suddenly I was completely aware of what I had just done.

I began to cry.

He hit me.

I let him.

I didn't blame him.

What made me do it?

I cried harder.

He hit me harder.

I looked up at him, he stared me down.

He looked at me with nothing but pure hatred and disgust.

I tried to say 'I'm sorry', but I ended up just mouthing it.

He just looked at me.

Then he looked away.

I could have sworn he had tears in his eyes.

But maybe I just imagined it.

"What Pansy? I can't hear you." He said quietly in rage.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"WHAT PANSY? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he bellowed.

I didn't respond.

"Did you say you were sorry? Did you?" he spat.

"Yes." I half talked, half whispered.

"Well then…WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? It doesn't even make sense! I was _right there _Pansy. RIGHT THERE! Everyone in the fucking house was _right there. _Did you not notice that everyone in the fucking house stopped talking to watch you?" He screamed.

I didn't respond again.

"You bitch. You stupid, stupid bitch. I hate you. I 100, without a doubt hate you and I never want to see your ugly pug-face again."

I started to cry again.

He always told me that Potter and his stupid friends were wrong, and that I was beautiful.

"Please just let me…"

"No Pansy, shut up. We're through."

"Just let me explain, please!"

He paused and looked at me. Then he started to half laugh, half cry.

"What? What could you possibly say to justify this situation? That you kissed Blaise when you weren't even drunk? In full view of everyone? Including me? You betrayed me, you cheated on me, and you did it right after talking to me! Do you even understand how hurt and fucking embarrassed I am? Everyone was there! And…fuck Pansy…I love you. I love you so damn much."

"I love you t…"

"But now. Now I absolutely despise you."

He left the room.

Slammed the door.

I heard it get quiet downstairs.

I heard a distant "_I'll kill you"._

I heard a couple of girls scream.

Then it got quiet again.

Then I heard a door slam.

I can't believe this happened.

Draco Malfoy just walked out of my life after 3 and ½ years of dating.

And I'd never see him again.

What made me do it?

**Ran**

Draco's POV:

"Drae, would you like anything to drink?"

"Um yea actually. Just get me a straight firewhiskey. Thanks hun."

I watched her walk away.

I loved her more than life.

Tonight I would tell her.

Tonight graduation night.

She walked past Tracey, Christina, and Morgaine.

Past Dameon and Theo.

Past Dameon and Theo's…girls.

Yes all 20 of them huddled in a little group next to them.

And she stopped at Blaise.

Why was she stopping at Blaise?

He grabbed her to dance.

She didn't resist.

She didn't even look back at me.

They kissed.

_They _kissed.

As in her too.

What. The. Hell.

I just sat their watching.

My mouth hanging open a bit.

I was in complete shock.

What made her do it?

I looked around, everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch.

No one was talking.

The only noise was the sound of the music.

That started to sound fainter and fainter until I couldn't hear it anymore.

I'm not sure someone had turned it off or if I had just suddenly went deaf to everything around me.

Probably the latter.

Suddenly all eyes were on me.

I got up, ran, and grabbed her from him.

Ran.

Up the stairs, around 2 corners, to the her empty 7th year girls dorm, and flung her onto her bed.

I locked the door.

She stated to cry.

Suddenly I didn't care.

At all.

I hit her.

I know I shouldn't have.

She is, after all, a lady

She mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

Or maybe she said it.

I still really couldn't hear.

My mind was spinning.

My eyes were sort of glazing over.

Or maybe I was tearing up.

I didn't care.

I hit her again.

Harder.

I didn't want her apology.

I would never accept it anyway.

I started yelling at her.

I couldn't really hear what I was saying but I meant every word.

Then she said it.

"Please let me explain"

_PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN._

_Please let me explain._

What could she possibly say?

What could she possibly say to take away everything I was feeling?

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

I yelled some more.

Again, I'm not quite sure what I said.

For some reason though, I had to tell her.

I had to tell her that I loved her.

So I did.

She started to say that she loved me too.

I cut her off.

I didn't want to here it.

"_But now I absolutely despise you."_

Did I really say that?

I didn't mean it.

Or did I?

I left.

Ran.

Downstairs, up to Blaise, hit him a couple hundred times.

I wanted him dead.

I killed him.

I cast the killing curse.

Somehow it worked.

And it worked well.

Then I ran.

Ran.

Ran upstairs, to my bedroom, locked the door, laid down, and cried.

I actually cried.

No maybe more sobbed.

Sobbed until I felt sick.

Three and one half years.

I loved her.

I got up.

Packed some prized possessions, some money, some clothes, and my wand.

And guess what I did?

Ran.

**1 MONTH LATER:**

Esmerelda Vesper- Panine, England. Draco Malfoy, 17, was discovered dead deep inside of the Panine Forest. Two lumberjacks named Charles Vanpot and Mack Demingue discovered him. Although investigation continues, it appears that Malfoy killed himself. The last spell used on the wand that was discovered at the scene was the Killing Curse. According to Vanpot and Demingue, not many people travel through the part for the forest Malfoy was found in. A note, however, gave it away that it was a suicide. It read, "I can't live without…" CONT'D ON PAGE 9


End file.
